


The Light Fantastic

by Parker4131970



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slow Dancing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker4131970/pseuds/Parker4131970
Summary: Just a short Miggy scene. It doesn't really fit in anywhere.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	The Light Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shelovestoship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/gifts).



**The Light Fantastic**

Come and tip it as ye go,

On the light fantastic toe. 

Milton -L’Allegro 

~*~ 

He spun her out before she twirled back to him with a carefee smile on every part of her face, her lips, cheeks and especially those eyes. When she came to rest with her back against his chest he kept her there, swaying with the music. She giggled softly when he pressed a kiss at the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent. For a moment he tried to figure out the components of her singular smell, her shampoo, her soap and perfume.

“You smell so good, Juliet,” he whispered. She turned to face him as he easily led them around the dance floor.

“I’ve often thought the same about you.” She tilted her head, her crazy blonde curls he loved spilling over one eye. 

“Oh really?” Thomas questioned, partially surprised she would give him a second thought.

“Yes. When you don't smell absolutely _ vile _ from running amok, you clean up rather well,” she tapped the tux bow tie he wore, the one she’d tied for him. “And you smell nice, too.” 

“I do not ‘run amok’,” he argued playfully. 

“Thomas, need I remind you …” But she never finished for the kiss he gave her. The surprising kiss more of a press of lips on lips until she threw her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and jumped into the deep end. 

“You do so ‘run amok’,” Juliet grinned when they’d come up for air. Thomas’s hands rested intimately but comfortably at her waist as they neared the edge of the dance floor and their table. 

“You’re right beside me every step,” he reminded her as his eyes flickered to her lips again. 

“And there is no where I’d rather be,” she murmured before leaning in to meet his kiss.

THE END


End file.
